Electronic brake control devices for performing open-loop and/or closed-loop control of braking functions in a motor vehicle brake system such as, for example, an antilock braking function (ABS: Antilock Brake System) or a vehicle movement dynamics control function (ESC: Electronic Stability Control) are known per se, for example, from DE 101 22 954 A1, which is incorporated by reference. The specified document also discloses that the multiple embodiment of supply lines or connections for brake-by-wire control devices allows increased availability of energy supply of individual functions or of the overall function to be achieved in the case of faults on the supply lines.
However, electronic brake control devices are more widespread for conventional hydraulic, i.e. not brake-by-wire, brake systems which only comprise one connection for a positive supply line for the motor of a hydraulic pump, one connection for a further positive supply line for the electrohydraulic valves and, if it is not also supplied by the latter, a further connection for a positive supply line for the logic component (microcontroller etc.) of the control device. Furthermore, a connection for a ground line (GND) is generally present.
In addition to the electronic brake control devices for the service brake of a motor vehicle, electronic control units, which are disconnected from the brake control devices, for an electric parking brake are also known. For reasons of safety, these control units have, to a certain extent, one or more connections for positive supply lines. Corresponding control units are also known in which the ground supply line is also embodied multiply by corresponding ground connections.
The invention therefore relates to the object of making available an improved brake control device which combines both the functions of an electronic parking brake control unit which is known per se and the essential open-loop and/or closed-loop control functions of a service brake in a common device in such a way that advantages are obtained over control devices or control units which are respectively disconnected with respect to the functions.